Past to Present
by Jemlela
Summary: Rita goes back to change the past of the Rangers. What affect will this have on the Rangers present life and relationships. Tommy/Kim, Jason/Trini. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In this story, there is no Billy or Zack. Kimberly twin brother Kevin is the blue Ranger, and Jason's older brother Jasper (Jake) is the black Ranger.

Pairings: Tommy/Kimberly, Jason/Trini.

Everyone is fifteen and just started their sophomore year. Everyone except Jake that is, who is sixteen and a junior.

When Rita goes back to change the past of the Rangers, how will it affect their present life and current relationships. The Rangers have no choice but to watch their past change, without anything they do to stop it.


	2. The Present

Present

"Man that was one brutal battle." Tommy said.

"I know." Jason said.

"Girls are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Fine." Trini said.

"Sure, no problem." Kim said.

The communicators went off.

"Yeah, Zordon." Tommy said.

"RANGERS COME TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY." Zordon said.

"On our way!" Jake said.

At the command center, Alpha had some chairs set up for the teens. When they arrived at the command center, they saw the chairs.

"Zordon what is going on?" Kim asked.

"RITA HAS GONE TO CHANGE YOUR PAST. YOU CAN WATCH ON THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon said.

"We have to stop her." Tommy said.

"WE CAN'T, ALL WE CAN DO IS WATCH AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS. DO REALIZE THAT CHANGING THE PAST, CAN CHANGE YOUR PRESENT LIFE. NOW ALL OF YOU OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE." Zordon said.

The Rangers sat in the chairs and watched as Alpha turned into what Rita was up to.


	3. Past the Incident

Note: The **bold** is the past, the normal is present.

The Rangers were looking at the viewing globe. They saw a bunch of kids running around.

"I remember that day." Kim said.

"So do I that was the day we stayed with the Scott's because our parents went out of town." Kevin said.

"**I am going to get you Jason Scott." Kim said.**

"**I would like to see you try." Jason said.**

**Kim chased Jason into his bedroom. He climbed onto his bed and Kim jumped on his abs.**

"**Ooh." Jason said.**

"**I told you, I would get you for that." Kim said smiling.**

"**What are you two up to?" Jason's mother Alicia called.**

"**Nothing mom." Jason called back.**

"**We have to settle down. Lets play a game. How about 'Sorry'" Jason said.**

"**Okay, but what about a drink first." Kim said.**

**Jason left and came back with two glasses of soda.**

"This doesn't seem so bad." Kevin said.

"Look it is Goldar, in the room with Jason and Kimberly." Jake said.

"What is he doing?" Jason said.

"He had better not hurt them." Tommy said.

"Lets see how those Pesky Power Brats can deal with this." Goldar said.

In the viewing globe, the Rangers watched as Goldar put something in the glasses.

"What did he put in those glasses?" Jake said.

"WE'LL JUST HAVE TO WATCH AND FIND OUT" Zordon said.

**Kim and Jason drank their soda, and then they started to make out.**

"I don't believe this." Tommy said.

"This can't be happening." Jason said.

"He is causing two twelve year olds to sleep together." Jake said

"I never slept Jason. I wouldn't do that. Never in a million years." Kim said.

"Kim calm down." Kevin said.

"Turn it off, I can't bear to watch." Kim said.

"WE HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS." Zordon said.

"**Jase, Kim we were going to go out for ice-cream." Alicia said walking in and finding the two kids in bed together.**

"**What is going on here?" Alicia said.**

"**Mom, this isn't what it looks like." Jason said.**

"**Really, Jason Lee Scott, It looks like you two had sex." Alicia said angrily.**

"**In that case, it is exactly what it looks like." Jason said quietly.**

"**So the ice-cream." Kim said.**

"**There will be no ice-cream for you two. The two of you are in real trouble, more trouble then you have known before." Alicia said.**

"**Alicia, please don't tell my parents. They will flip out." Kim begged.**

"**You mean like this." Alicia said as she started to yell.**

**Jason father Andrew came running in, "Alicia, what is taking so long. The car is loaded." Jason said.**

"**I found these two in bed together." Alicia told her husband.**

"**You what?" Andrew said.**

"**Alicia take the other out for the ice-cream, I will deal with these two." Andrew said.**

**Alicia left and Andrew closed Jason's door and laid into the two teenagers.**

"**You are both grounded, Kimberly until your parents come back, then they will deal with you. Jason you are grounded indefinitely." Andrew said.**

"**Yes sir." Jason said.**

**Kim nodded.**

"**I don't want to do this next part, but you have left me no choice. I am going to have to punish you both. Kimberly, go in the guest room and wait for me." Andrew said.**

**Kim left the room and she could hear the sounds coming from inside Jason's room as well as Jason cries. She knew what was happening and that she would have it coming too her as well. Kim went to the guest room and waited for her turn. **

**When Andrew was done with Jason, he went to the guest room to now punish Kimberly in the same way. Jason behind was stinging from the paddle, his father used. Jason was hurting, but he got up and opened his door. He could hear Kimberly cries coming from the guest room. He knew she was getting, what he just got. **

**Later in the evening **

"**Kim, how do you feel?" Jason asked.**

"**Sore. What about you?" Kim said.**

"**Sore. Dad gave it to us good didn't he? It wasn't the first time for me though. Although, I can't believe dad did that to you." Jason said.**

"**He had every right. My parents left them in charge, when they left us here." Kim said.**

"**I probably will get it again by my parents, when I go home." Kim said.**

"**I am sorry." Jason said.**

"**I just don't know how it happened?" Kim said.**

"**Me neither." Jason said.**

"Zordon, that never happened." Jason said.

"AS OF NOW, IT HAS. RITA HAS ALTERED YOUR PAST, SO WHAT YOU JUST SAW DID HAPPEN AND IS NOW APART OF YOUR PAST." Zordon said.

"But Zordon, I don't remember any of it." Kim said.

"YOU MAY NOT REMEMBER WHAT YOU SEE. ALICIA AND ANDREW DO REMEMBER IT THOUGH. AS IF IT REALLY HAPPENED." Zordon said.

"Great, I wonder what will happen next for us." Kim said.


	4. Past Accident

**A month later**

"**Hi, Kim. How are you doing?" Jason asked.**

"**Alright, I guess. At least there are only 2 more weeks of my grounding. Best part of it though is that the lectures have stopped." Kim told him.**

"**Yeah, I know what your mean. 2 weeks left, but at least the spankings have stopped. Thank goodness for that, because I don't think I can really take another one. Dad really came down hard on me this time." Jason said.**

"**Yeah, mine stopped too." Kim said.**

"**I wish I knew how it happened. We have been punished for a month, for something that we don't really understand." Jason said.**

"Zordon how much more is there of the past." Jake asked.

"I AM NOT SURE RANGERS, OR WHAT ELSE RITA HAS IN STORE FOR YOUR YOUNGERSELVES." Zordon said.

Another Image appeared on the viewing globe. It was of a red convertible. The top was down on the car.

"I know that car. That's Dad car." Kim said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah it is. It's his favorite. There is even the dent I put in it when I ran into the car with my bike. I never seen Dad get so angry, I lost my bike for a whole month because of it." Kevin said.

On the viewing globe Baboo and Squat were messing around with the car.

"What am I going to get blamed for something else, I didn't do." Kim said.

"I am no expert, but it looks like they are messing with the breaks." Jake said.

"That would mean the car would crash, next time it is driven." Kevin said.

The Rangers watched as the Hart's got into the car and it crashed off a cliff.

"MOM!" Kimberly yelled.

"Dad, no." Kevin said.

Tommy got up to comfort Kim. She was crying hysterically.

"Zordon, we never lost our parents." Kevin said.

"RANGERS, IT IS." Zordon began to say.

"We know, it has happened now. Kim and I lost our parents. What happens to us?" Kevin said.

They turned back towards the viewing globe. Kids were sitting at desks writing on some paper.

"**Alright kids you have 5 more minutes to work on your homework." The teacher said.**

**A messenger came in and handed a note to the teacher.**

"**Kevin, Kimberly, grab your things and head down to the principal's office. He wants to see you. Stop by your lockers and get the rest of your stuff." The teacher said.**

**Kimberly and Kevin did as they were told as they walk down to the Principal's office.**

"**Kevin, what do you think is going on?" I hope were not in trouble, I couldn't take any more trouble." Kim said.**

"**I don't know, we didn't do anything wrong." Kevin said.**

**When they reached the office, a cop was waiting for them with the Principal.**

"**Kevin Hart, Kimberly Hart. I am Officer Greene and I need you two to come with me." The cop said.**

"**Why?" Kevin asked.**

"**Your parents were killed in a car accident today. Your father does own a red convertible right." Officer Greene asked.**

**Kevin nodded.**

"**Well it went off a cliff. We are ruling it as an accident. However we have to take you down to the station until Social Services can come for you." Officer Greene said.**

"**What happens then, what about our sisters?" Kevin asked.**

**Officer Greene flipped through his notepad.**

"**Ah right here Rebecca age 5 and Krystal age 6. All four of you will head to an orphanage and then they will decide what to do with you." Officer Greene said.**

**Kim and Kevin went with Officer Green to Angel Grove Elementary to pick up Rebecca and Krystal. He then took all four kids to the police station and put them in the interrogation room until Social Services can come for the kids.**

"I guess we went to an Orphanage, I wonder if we were separated." Kim said calming down.

"If we were separated, would we still be together right now?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe you guys were adopted and got to stay together." Jake said.

"I am getting scared to leave here. How will our lives change when we leave? So far we saw Jason and I slept together because of Goldar. An incident that we were severely punished for, and Kevin and my parents were killed also thanks to Rita." Kim said.

"I tell you that is one memory, I am grateful not to have." Jason said thinking about how bad he got punished.

"Oh come on. We have both been punished like that by dad before." Jake said.

"True, but not so severely, once in a while yeah when we did something really wrong. This is more then that, I can only guess, but it seemed to me that twelve-year-old me got a month's worth of punishment for something that was out of his control." Jason said.

"**Andy, I have horrible news. I just heard that the Hart's were killed in a car crash." Alicia said crying.**

**Andy was shocked, "The kids too?" He asked his wife.**

"**No, the kids are in school." She replied.**

"**Man that is awful. Those poor children?" Andy said sadly.**

"**We could take them." Alicia told him**

"**You are talking about adding 4 more children to the 3 we already have. Besides you know what happened last time we were watching them." Andy said.**

"**For starters, we could handle the 7 kids. Second of all, after how much you punished Jason, I am sure he learned his lesson. There won't be another incident like that again." Alicia said.**

"**I just don't know Alicia. We would have to get a bigger place." Andy said hesitantly.**

"**So we will get a bigger place. Come on they were our best friends, we have known the kids since they were born. We can't let them go to an orphanage or be separated." Alicia begged.**

"**You are right. Where are they now?" Andy asked.**

"**The police station, waiting for social services." Alicia said.**

**Andy and Alicia went down to the police station and talked with Officer Greene and the social worker. It took a lot of fast talking, but the social worker agreed as long as they were willing to adopt all 4 kids. Alicia then went to the interrogation room. Kim and Kevin were doing homework while Rebecca and Krystal colored.**

"**Hi kids." Alicia said.**

"**Alicia, are you here for us?" Krystal asked.**

"**Mommy's dead." Rebecca cried.**

**Alicia picked up Rebecca and gave her a hug and then hugged Krystal. Kevin and Kim were still sitting at the table.**

"**I know Becca, that why I am here. You kids are coming home with us. We will be your new parents." Alicia said.**

"**Wow!" Becca said.**

"**Does that mean no orphanage?" Krystal asked.**

"**That is exactly what it means, come we're going home." Andy said.**

"**Aren't you two going to join in on the excitement?" Alicia asked Kim and Kevin.**

"**Are you sure you want us? What about what happened with Jason." Kim asked nervously.**

"**We will talk about that tonight. We have always loved you 4 as if you were our own. I wouldn't turn my back on Jason. So why would you think, we could turn our back on you?" Andy asked.**

**Kim shrugged and held back as Kevin went up to his new parents to give them a hug.**

**They left with Andy and Alicia. **

"So I guess we were adopted by the Scott's." Kevin said.

"All these years of calling you my little sister, now you really are." Jason said.

"I guess, I just don't know how much more I can take of this." Kim said.


	5. Past News

**Jason was going to get Kimberly, let her know breakfast is ready.**

"**Kim, breakfast." Jason announced.**

**Kim came out of the bathroom, she was very pale.**

"**Kimberly, are you okay?" Jason asked.**

"**I think I might have the stomach flu. I couldn't keep anything down, even if I wanted to." Kim said.**

"**We have to tell my parents." Jason told her.**

"**No! You can't, we just got off being grounded yesterday. I don't want to get into anymore trouble." Kim said defensively.**

"**My parents wouldn't punish you for being sick." Jason said trying to calm her down.**

"**Jason, no. It could be stress. I have had to do a lot of adjusting. It has been 2 weeks since my parents' death. We are getting ready to move into a bigger house, so there is more space." Kim explained and then she ran back into the bathroom.**

**Jason went down to breakfast. Everyone was already at the table.**

"**Jase, where is Kim? I thought you were going to get her." Alicia said.**

"**Kim's not hungry." Jason said.**

"**What is going on?" Andy asked in a stern voice.**

**Jason knew better then to lie his parents, and besides that he doesn't want to get grounded again.**

"**Kim is sick to her stomach." Jason told his parents.**

**Alicia ran up the stairs to check on Kimberly. She was still in the bathroom.**

"**Kim honey, let me in." Alicia said knocking on the door.**

**Kim opened the door. Alicia was shocked as to how pale she is. Alicia turned on the faucet and put some water into a glass.**

"**Here take a sip, but don't swallow." Alicia said handing her the glass.**

**Kim did was Alicia instructed her to.**

"**Alright now spit out the water, and then do it again." Alicia instructed.**

**Kim did it until the glass of water was gone.**

"**There that should get rid of the funny taste in your mouth. No school for you today, we are going to the doctors." Alicia told her.**

Kim watched her young self with Alicia.

"Please, please don't let me end up pregnant." Kim said.

"Why would you think that?" Tommy asked.

"It has been about 6 weeks since the incident right. Jason and I were grounded for a month before the accident. I had just said that the accident happened 2 weeks ago. That's 6 weeks. Now, I am sick to my stomach. Another sign." Kim said.

"Right morning sickness. It may not be though. Maybe it is flu or stress." Jason said.

"I guess we will just have to watch and find out what is wrong with me, since obviously I don't know." Kim said.

**Kim laid on the table in the emergency room. The doctor took some blood and Alicia stayed with her.**

**The doctor came back after about a half hour. "Well I have bad news and not so bad news, depending on how you look at it." He said.**

"**What's the news?" Alicia asked.**

"**This young lady is pregnant, but also highly anemic. That is why she is so pale. I would like to keep her here over night and deal with the anemia." The doctor said.**

**Alicia was shocked. She knew somewhere in the back of her mind that the pregnancy was an option. But she is an obstetrician; anemia is never good for a pregnant woman of any age.**

**Alicia nodded though and tried to calm Kim's fears.**

"**I will stay here with you tonight. I am not going anywhere." She said.**

"So much for hoping. I knew it." Kim said. "Pregnant and anemic, nice combination huh."

"So I got a girl who is always been like my little sister and now is my little sister pregnant." Jason said shaking her head.

"I wonder what she has, if the baby makes it." Jake said.

Kim and Jason then looked at Tommy and Trini's face. They were shocked.

"Tommy does this change anything between us?" Kim asked.

"No Beautiful. I still love you, even if you do have a baby with someone else." Tommy said.


	6. Past Adoption

**A week had gone by; Kimberly is just now getting out of the hospital. The doctor's had trouble getting the anemia under control. Alicia stayed with Kim in the hospital. **

"**Are you ready to go home?" Alicia asked.**

"**Which home?" Kim asked.**

"**The old one, we haven't moved yet." Alicia said.**

"**Are you angry?" Kim asked as the nurse came in with her wheelchair.**

"**No, I am not and neither is Andy. We quit being mad about the incident and you have a long hard road ahead of you." Alicia said.**

**Kim sat down in the chair and the nurse pushed her out to Alicia's car.**

"So we are getting ready to move." Jason said.

"When did we move? When I left home this morning, it was the same room I always had." Jason said confused.

"When I left home today, my parents were divorced _not_ dead. I also never had a child. Rita has completely changed our lives." Kim said.

"**Hi, welcome home!" Jason said.**

"**We packed up your bag we are moving in the morning. After the adoption goes through." Kevin said.**

"**That was an awfully quick adoption. Doesn't it usually take 6 months to a year for it to be finalized?" Kim asked.**

"**Usually yes, but since I am a lawyer, I put a rush on it. The sooner it goes through the sooner you can move on with your life. Tomorrow we will all go to court and then to the new house." Andy said.**

"**All these years I thought of you as my little sister. After tomorrow you really will be my little sister." Jason said.**

"**Yeah, I will be your little sister, who is having your baby." Kim said sadly.**

"**So how do you feel?" Jason asked.**

"**Tired, really tired. Alicia says that is common when somebody is anemic. Add pregnancy on top of that and I am exhausted." Kim said.**

"**How is she really?" Andy asked his wife.**

"**The anemia is under control. It took a while, but it is finally under control. It will be very easy for that anemia to get out of control, so I will be watching her closely." Alicia told him.**

"**Kim, go lay down on the couch, before you pass out." Alicia commanded.**

**Kim walked over to the couch and laid down, she slept till morning.**

"**Kim time to get dressed we have to go to court." Alicia said handing her a pink dress.**

**At the court house**

**Jason and Jake sat in the back row**

**In the front row, Kimberly and Kevin sat in at end. In between them were Rebecca and Krystal also in dresses. Kimberly sat close to the aisle in case she had to run out. At the table were Andy and Alicia.**

**The judge did a lot of talking to Andy and Alicia about the adoption. Then the judge looked at the kids in his court room.**

"**When I call your name please stand up, Kevin Jacob Hart-Scott, Kimberly Anne Hart-Scott, Krystal Jessica Hart-Scott, Rebecca Ashley Hart-Scott." The judge said.**

**The kids did stand.**

"**Andrew and Alicia Scott turn around and meet your 4 new children." The judge said.**

**Andrew and Alicia went to hug the kids and picked up Rebecca and Krystal. They headed out and headed to their new home. A home that is big enough for their new family and the baby that is on the way.**

**They drove up to the home.**

"Wow, would you look at the house." Kim said.

"It is huge," Jason said.

"Zordon, are we going to know where that house is." Jake asked.

"WHEN YOU LEAVE, YOU WILL KNOW. YOU MAY NOT REMEMBER LIVING THIS UP TO THIS POINT. YOU WILL HAVE TO GET USED TO LIVING THERE. ALSO THAT KIM AND KEVIN WERE ADOPTED THYOU WILL HAVE TO GET USED TO LIVING THERE. ALSO THAT KIM AND KEVIN WERE ADOPTED BY THE SCOTTS." Zordon said.

"Alright, we will just take it one day at time." Jason said.

"Zordon am I okay. Do I still have anemia?" Kim asked.

"TRUTHFULLY KIM, I DO NOT KNOW. AN ILLNESS IN THE PAST, MAY STILL BE LINGERING." Zordon said.


	7. Twins

Kimberly and Jason could not believe what was happening to them as children.

"Zordon, how much more is there?" Tommy asked.

"I DON'T KNOW RANGERS. WE HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. I KNOW THAT IT SEEMS BAD." Zordon said.

"So at 12 years old, I am anemic and pregnant. Great, just great, how could things possibly get any worse?" Kimberly said.

"Hey Kim, no matter what happens, you will still have me." Tommy said hugging her.

"**Kimberly, come on. We have a doctor's appointment to go to." Alicia called.**

"**I can't believe you and I are having a baby at the same time." Kimberly said smiling.**

"**Well I do have to say, you are progressing nicely Kimberly. I was a little worried that you wouldn't because of the anemia." Alicia said.**

"My mom never had a baby after Teddy and he is 6. This baby would be what 2?" Jason said.

"Zordon, did Rita do something to have my mom get pregnant as well." Jake asked.

"MAYBE, SINCE NEITHER ONE OF YOU KNEW THAT SHE HAD A BABY. SHE COULD HAVE." Zordon said.

"So runt, what do you think you have?" Kevin asked his twin sister.

"I don't know; I just hope that the baby is healthy." Kimberly said.

"**WOW Kimberly, it looks like you are having twins. A boy and a girl." Alicia said as she did Kim's ultrasound.**

"**TWINS, wow. Now what do we do?" Kimberly asked.**

"**We will handle it, but now that we know that you are having twins. You have not gained enough weight. So you will be on bed rest until you give birth." Alicia said.**

"**Bed rest, what about school?" Kim asked.**

"**Well, you still have to attend, so you will be in a wheelchair at school. The rest of the time, you will be in bed. Now get dressed." Alicia said to Kimberly as she walked out of the room.**

"**How did her appointment go?" Andrew asked as Alicia brought Kimberly in the house.**

"**Kimberly is having twins and the lack of weight gain is a problem." Alicia said.**

"**Twins, Kimberly unbelievable." Jason said.**

"**I can't believe that my twin is having twins." Kevin said.**

"I had twins! Jason we had twins." Kimberly said.

"I wonder what home is like with 10 kids. It must be in total chaos." Jake said.

"The twins would be 2. That is if they even made it." Jason said.

"Jason we had twins, when we leave here we will be parents of 2-year-olds." Kim said sadly.

"I know, my parents seem okay with it. However, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Rita has destroyed our lives, by messing with our pasts." Jason said.

"**Jason, in 2 months, we will have twins. Uh Jase, you should go get mom and dad, something wrong with the babies I know it." Kimberly said.**

"**Sis, what is wrong?" Jason asked.**

"**I don't know, but I feel really weird." Kim answered him.**

**Jason ran out of Kimberly's room into the kitchen.**

"**Mom, dad, Kimberly is in trouble." Jason said.**

**Alicia and Andy just looked at him.**

"**What kind of trouble?" Andy asked.**

"**She said something is wrong?" Jason replied.**

**Andy and Alicia ran into Kimberly's room. Alicia examined her.**

"**Andy, we have to get her to the hospital, Kimberly and the babies are in trouble." Alicia said.**

**Andy wrapped Kimberly up in a blanket and carried her out to the car.**

"**I'm coming." Jason said.**

"**No, just stay here." Andy said.**

"**Dad, please." Jason begged.**

"**Fine, get in. Jake, watch the others." Andy said.**

**Jason got in the car and sat next to Kimberly. **

"No!" Kimberly cried.

Tommy wrapped her in his arms. "Kimberly, I am sure the babies are fine. They have to be." He said.

"Kimberly let's continue to watch and see what happens to our babies." Jason said trying to comfort her.


	8. Birth

"I had to open my mouth didn't I?" Kim said crying.

"Why do you say that?" Tommy asked.

"Remember when I said could things possibly get any worse, guess what it did." Kimberly said.

Jason was unusually quiet since seeing on the viewing globe Kimberly being rushed to the hospital. Jake saw his brother quietly sitting on the chair hanging on to every scene that appears in the viewing globe.

"Jase, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I can't believe this is happening. My best friend/little sister who is now our adopted sister is in trouble and could lose her life as well as my babies' lives. Here we are 2 years later and I don't know if the twins make it!" Jason said as he let his older brother comfort him.

"**Mom, how's Kimberly?" Jason asked.**

"**It is touchy she had just turned 13 and the anemia has set in again. That with the poor weight gain; I just don't know if they will make it. We are prepping her for an emergency C-section." Alicia said giving her son a hug and then left to tend to Kimberly.**

**Jason sat down in shock, "Please, please let them all be okay." He just kept repeating.**

**Andy was also there with him and tried to comfort his very frightened 13-year-old son. Jason looked up at his father with shock and confusion on his face.**

"**Dad, I-" He began to say.**

"**I know these past 7 months had been interesting. I have been trying to figure if I could ever trust you again, considering what happened. Whatever happens, we will all get through this together." Andy said.**

"**Dad, I know I broke your trust in me. I didn't think I would ever get it back, especially after learning that Kimberly was pregnant. Will I ever get your trust and faith in me back?" Jason asked.**

"**Let's not discuss that right now. Right now we have more pressing matters at hand. Like my daughter's health and the health of my grandchildren." Andy said.**

Kimberly didn't know what to think, if her life is in trouble and she dies. Then she won't be here in the command center right now would she?

Jason also didn't know what to think. He and his father had always been close; even we did get into trouble, which was typical for any kid. But, his younger-self has had an estranged relationship with their father since the incident. That makes him sad.

"I can't believe I lost dad's trust and faith in me. I wonder if I ever did get it back." Jason said sadly.

"I'm sure you did, dad doesn't have a tendency to stay mad for very long." Jake said.

"I used to think that too, but he has been angry with me for 7 months for something I can't possibly understand." Jason told his older brother.

**Alicia came over to Andy and Jason. She was smiling.**

**"Kimberly had the babies. They are tiny and in an incubator, but they should make it." Alicia said.**

**"What about Kimberly?" Jason asked his mother.**

**"Kimberly's heart stopped during the procedure, we got it started again. She is weak and tired but, she is fine. She will have to stay here a week- to possibly 2 weeks to recover. The babies will have to stay until they are out of danger, I can't promise when that would be." Alicia explained.**

**Alicia, Andy and Jason walked down to ICN. Jason saw his son and daughter hooked up to tubes and machines. They were the tiniest things he ever saw. He read the height and weight on the tag outside the incubators. The little girl was 14 inches and only 3 pounds, the boy was 16 and a quarter inches and only 4 pounds.**

"They are so tiny." Kevin said in amazement.

"I didn't know babies could ever be that small. I was tiny when I was born but not that tiny. I was 18 inches and 5 pounds. Kevin was bigger then me." Kimberly said.

"If these kids are anything like their parents, they are going to be just fine." Tommy said.

"I wonder what we ended up naming them." Jason said.

* * *

Author Note: Anyone who wants to review, please include possible names for the twins and I will choose the ones that most wanted.


	9. Going Home

From the Reviews I got. These were the possible names for the twins.

**Possible Girl Names**

Trini

Jasmine

**Possible Boy Names**

Tommy

Dylan

**

* * *

**

Jason and his parents entered Kimberly's room. She was awake and smiled as they came in.

"**Sis, how do you feel?" Jason asked.**

"**I am in a little pain and my stomach is sore. How are the babies? Did they make it?" Kimberly asked.**

**Alicia came over to check on Kimberly's stomach. The incision and the stitches from the C-section were covered with a bandage. Alicia removed the bandage and checked the incision. It appeared to be okay.**

"**The incision looks fine, although it dose seem to be a little red. We will watch carefully for infection and the babies are tiny, but they are alive. They are currently hooked up to respirator because they are unable to breathe on their own; they also have to be fed through a feeding tube." Alicia explained to Kimberly.**

"**Can I go see them?" Kim asked.**

"**Not right now, you need to rest. You have developed anemia again and that made it more difficult." Alicia said.**

**Kimberly looked sad. Jason was just trying to be there for her.**

"**I will tell you two what you can do, you can think up names for these twins." Andy said as he and Alicia left the rooms.**

"**Names, what should we consider naming them. Let's start with the girl." Jason said.**

"**That is easy, Trinity Jasmine or Trini for short. She is our best friend, and has been for 7 years." Kimberly mentioned.**

"**Yeah Trini, I like that and I know that she will appreciate us naming our daughter after her. As for the boy, I was thinking maybe Tommy." Jason agreed.**

"**What about Thomas Dylan, we call him Tommy for short." Kimberly told him.**

"**My brother is older then me, but both our names start with a "J". You and Kevin are twins and both start with "K" Now we have twins and both of their names start with a "T"." Jason said realizing.**

**Kim smiled as he was right. It wasn't a conscious decision, just a coincidence at least for them.**

"Wow what an honor to have my niece to be named after me. Trinity, I think that is such a cute name. What about you Tommy." Trini asked.

"Yeah it is something that they named their son after me, 2 years before I even moved here." Tommy agreed,

"So where do we go from here?" Kim asked.

"Please tell me that Rita is going to leave us alone now." Jason said.

"I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW RANGERS. I HOPE SHE DOES." Zordon told them.

"So Jason, you and I have twins and a new home. Kevin and I have new parents. This day has been total crazy. It all hit us at once." Kim said.

"Yeah, I am a little worried about going home too. I wonder if I did regain dad's trust." Jason said.

"What is worse then that is that we have to go home and accept the last 2 years, as if we have lived through them." Jake explained.

"That will be rough." Kevin said.

"I THINK IT IS TIME YOU GUYS WENT HOME. JUST GO WITH THE FLOW." Zordon said as they teleported out.

The teens landed in the park, where they were at before all this had happened. Jake being the oldest of the Rangers got a funny

"How do we find this new home?" Kim asked.

"I think I know where it is and how to find it. The question is, are we ready to face this." Jake asked.

"Not really, but lets get this over with." Jason said.

"Bye Beautiful, I will see you tomorrow." Tommy said kissing her on the cheek as he left.

"Bye Jason and good luck. Say hi to my namesake for me." Trini said.

"Will do!" Jason said as he kissed Trini and watched her walk away.

Jake, Jason, Kevin and Kimberly started to head home to their new home. When they arrived Teddy was out front playing. He ran up to them.

"You're in trouble!" Teddy said in a sing-song voice.

Alicia and Andy came running out of the house.

"Where have you guys been?" Alicia asked.

"You were supposed to have been home over an hour ago!" Andy yelled.

The teens just looked at each other.

"We were?" Kim whispered to Jason.

Jason just shrugged.

"Mom, Dad, we were at the park and lost track of time." Jake spoke up covering for all of them and the rest just nodded.

"We will talk about it later. Just go inside!" Andy yelled at the teens.

"I can't believe that we are already in trouble." Kim said.

"I am actually looking forward to seeing the twins." Jason said.

The teens went upstairs and saw a nursery. They stopped into see. They saw 3 children 2 girls and a boy who all look like they could be triplets. All 3 had brown hair, one of the girls were taller then the other 2 kids. The 2 smaller children went running up to them.

"Mommy!" The little girl called being the smallest one of all 3.

Kimberly smiled at the little girl, "Trini!" She said crying.


	10. Home

The teens went upstairs and saw a nursery. They stopped into see. They saw 3 children 2 girls and a boy who all look like they could be triplets. All 3 had brown hair, one of the girls were taller then the other 2 kids. The 2 smaller children went running up to them.

"Mommy!" The little girl called being the smallest one of all 3.

Kimberly smiled at the little girl, "Trini!" She said crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" The little boy asked.

Jason looked at his son standing there, just trying to accept all that he had seen that day. He then picked up the little boy. "Tommy, your mother and I are just happy to have you and your sister with us." He tried to explain to the 2-year-old.

Kevin and Jake, who held back at first, came in to meet their niece and nephew. In the room, still sitting at the table was another little girl. She was younger then the twins, but taller then them. This must be their new sister, the one they saw Alicia carrying in the viewing globe. Jake just smiled at the little girl; he didn't know what to say to his own sister, as he didn't even know her name.

"Jakey!" The little girl said running up to her brother.

Jake picked up the toddler and swung her around. Jake sent his brother a helpless look that said I don't even know her name. Jason picked up on his look and decided if he could get her name out of one of the twins.

"Tommy, what have you three been up to today?" Jason asked.

"Tri, Melly and I went to the park with Gramp and Nan." Little Tommy said.

Jake hears his sister's name, Melly. It could be short for Melanie. The teens put the kids downs and they went back to coloring. The teens left the room and went into the hall.

"Did you guys hear what little Tommy had said? Mom and dad took them to the park; we were supposed to have been at the park. They should have been able to see us and yet they didn't because we were not in the park, we were at the command center." Jason told the others.

"Okay, we stay quiet, until they bust us." Jake commented.

"Then what, do we continue to lie about being at the park, or do we lie and say we went some place else." Kim asked.

"Where else could we have gone? The Youth Center maybe." Kevin asked.

"Yeah, we were at the Youth Center and then we went to the park. If asked that is the story and we are sticking to it." Jake commanded them.

"So in the meantime, we don't admit anything." Jason said.

Everyone nodded.

"I tell you, after the day I had, I can't wait to climb into bed and go to sleep." Kimberly said yawning.

"Zordon said we will get used to this life. I just sure hope it is soon, because I am about ready to jump out of my skin here." Kevin said.

"Kev, why? We have known each other for all of our lives." Jason asked.

"True Jase, but we haven't really had the 3 years to get used to it. We were just thrown into this situation thanks to Rita." Kevin explained.

"We all agree with that, but the difference is that Jason and I didn't lose our parents. We just gained a brother and 3 sisters and of course the twins. I think we all need time to accept what Rita did to our lives." Jake admitted.

Jason nodded his head wondering what his relationship with his father had become over the past 3 years. They were still talking in the hall when Andy and Alicia came over to them.

"We were at the park, you guys weren't there. So I will only ask you this one time only. Where were you guys this afternoon and why, were you an hour late getting home." Andy asked.

"We started off at the Youth Center and then we went to the park. We did lose track of time." Jake was quick to admit.

Andy and Alicia didn't buy it and they decided to interrogate the kids separately. Andy took Jake and Kevin while Alicia took Jason and Kimberly. The kids stuck to the story and the adults were not convinced. It all had sounded too rehearsed, like that is what they were discussing in the hall. After each one had been interrogated, they were sent down to the living room sitting and wait. Andy and Alicia came into the room.

"We know that you guys are lying to us. The story you all told matched in every detail, which makes it an obvious lie." Alicia said.

The teens all looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Therefore, the 4 of you are grounded until you tell us the truth. How long you are grounded for depends on when you guys decide to tell us the truth about where you were this afternoon and why you were late." Andy said and then waited for the kids to start talking.

The kids sat there and still said nothing. Alicia and Andy sat there waiting; it became apparent that the kids were not going to talk.

"Alright then, go to your room." Andy ordered.

The teens got up and started to head to their rooms, when they realized they don't know which rooms belong to whom. They got lucky as to their names were on the doors. With so many rooms in one house and that all the rooms' look alike; it is easy to get lost.

Jason went into his room and lay down on his bed. Jake came into the room and saw how upset his brother was. Kimberly brought the twins into say goodnight to their father, before she puts them to bed.

"Trini, Tommy, say goodnight to your dad." Kimberly told them.

"Night Daddy!" The twins said and gave him a kiss.

"Kim, I will help you with them." Jason said getting up from the bed.

"No Jase. I will do it tonight. You have the rest of your life to put them to bed. You seem really upset and it is more then just the fact that we are in trouble." Kim said and then she left the room with the toddlers.

Jason looked at Jake who was staring him.

"Jake, I'm fine." Jason told his brother.

"No, your not. Kim is right; it is more then just getting grounded." Jake said.

"Did you see dad?" Jason asked.

"He was angry!"

"Jake, he wouldn't even look at me. He didn't even talk to me. He almost practically ignored me altogether. Will I ever get his trust back?" Jason said.


	11. Something is Wrong

Jason and Kimberly were sitting around the kitchen table. They were feeding the twins. Everyone else comes downstairs. Jason looks up and sees his father. Andy picks up little Tommy, to get him cleaned up.

"We should be getting to school!" Jake announced to his brothers and Kim.

"Did you eat?" Alicia asked.

"Mom, we will get something at school." Jake told her.

Andy handed him a 10 dollar bill, "Make sure you do!" He ordered.

Kimberly kissed her twins goodbye and then left. Jason was walking slowly behind the others. Kimberly held back, so she could talk to Jason.

"Jason, what is it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, dad hasn't said 2 words to me. He is never going to forgive me for what happened." Jason said.

"I'm sure he has, I'm sure he just upset over the fact that we lied about where we were yesterday, that's all." Jake told his brother.

"I guess." Jason replied sadly, almost like he didn't believe him.

They arrived at the Youth Center to get breakfast before class.

"So, 4 egg bagel sandwiches and orange juice." Jake suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jason and Kevin said together

"No, Jake. I will take just water." Kimberly said.

"Kimberly, you have to eat!" Jake said.

"I'm just not hungry, right now." Kimberly told him.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked concerned for his sister.

"Yeah, I just have a stomach ache right now. It is probably just stress or something. I promise I will eat later." Kim said.

"How about a muffin then?" Kevin suggested.

Kimberly nodded and went to sit down at a table. She spotted Tommy and Trini sitting at a table in a pretty serious conversation. She went and joined them, giving Tommy a kiss before sitting down.

"Hey what is up? You two look pretty seriously." Kim asked.

"Yeah, after we left the Command Center. Trini and her mom came over. Dad and Claudia announced that they were getting married." Tommy explained as the others sat down.

"Who's getting married?" Jason asked giving Kim her water.

"Mom and Tommy's father." Trini told them quietly.

"Tri, you don't seem happy about it?" Jason commented.

"It is fine; it just seems as though their rushing things. They have only been dating for 2 weeks. Mom and I are moving in with them this weekend. The wedding is at the end of the month." Trini explained.

Kim winced as she drank her water. She hoped nobody noticed, but they all did.

"Beautiful, are you okay?" Tommy asked.

Kim smiled, "I'm fine. My stomach hurts, just a little."

Kimberly kept her smile on her face to cover up that she was lying. Her stomach was hurting a lot. She just summed it up to being stress.

"So how was it being your first real night at the Scotts?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, how are our little namesakes?" Trini added.

"They are fine. Trinity is so small, she only weighs 25 pounds. Little Tommy looks just like Jason." Kimberly told them.

"Except we got caught in a lie and now we are grounded. We were an hour late getting home last night. We told them we were at the park, well it so happens that they were at the park." Jake explained.

Tommy and Trini chuckled, "Oops!" Tommy said putting his hand over his smiling mouth.

"Dad said we were grounded until we tell the truth about where we were. Except, we can't. So we will just hope that they will eventually call it off." Jason said hopefully.

* * *

After school the teens were walking through the park on the way home, they were attacked by putties.

Kimberly was struggling to fight the putties as they ganged up on her. Her stomach was still hurting and so she hasn't eaten either. That made it hard for her to fight the putties. The others tried to pull the putties off of Kimberly. Goldar shows up to make the battle worse and before the Rangers can morph Kimberly passes out. Jason and Tommy run to help her out, but Jason gets 

caught fighting Goldar before he could reach Kimberly. Tommy got to her and picked her up and took her to the Command Center. Goldar threw Jason into a tree and disappeared with the putties.

"Jason!" Jake yelled as he ran to his baby brother.

Trini and Kevin also ran to Jason.

"Jase, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"How is Kim?" Jason replied ignoring the previous question.

"Tommy took her to the Command Center; we should get you there too." Kevin said.

Jason nodded and tried to stand up; he noticed that he couldn't do it. His leg was hurting and so was his arm from where he hit the tree.

Jason still sitting on the ground hit the teleport button on his communicator. The 4 of them teleported in. Kim was still unconscious lying on a bed and next to her was a chair. Jason teleported right into the chair.

"Bro, your hurt!" Tommy said stating the obvious.

"How is Kimberly, will she be okay?" Jason asked.

"ALPHA, SCAN KIMBERLY'S VITALS" Zordon commanded.

"Aye-aye-ye, she is running burning up." Alpha said.

"Can you help her and Jason?" Trini asked.

"I'M AFRAID NOT, YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE THEM TO THE HOSPITAL!" Zordon replied.

"Great, the hospital means questions; that we can't exactly answer." Jason said.

"Kimberly wasn't exactly hurt in battle; she has been having a stomach ache lately. I wonder if that is causing her fever." Kevin said.

"I was; how are we going to explain my injuries?" Jason asked.

"I know, we will say that you tripped over a rock running to Kimberly after she passed out." Jake said.

"Great, more lies!" Jason said.

"I will call Dad." Jake said picking up the phone at the Command Center.

Everyone, except Kimberly, watched anxiously and dreading the call Jake was making.

"Dad, it is Jake. I have something to tell you."


	12. Hospital

Jason held his breath as he watched his brother in the phone with their father.

"_Jake, what is going on?"_

"You are not going to like it." Jake warned closing his eyes.

"_Jacob, what is going on? You guys are supposed to be home."_

Jake could hear the anger in his father's voice; in fact the whole Command Center could here.

"Dad, we are taking Jason and Kimberly to the hospital." Jake said nervously.

"_What happened? Why?" Andy said his voice changing from anger to concern._

"It is too hard to explain over the phone, Jason is hurt and we are not sure, what is wrong Kimberly." Jake explained.

"_How did Jason get hurt? Let me talk to him." Andy ordered._

"Dad, I really have to go and take them to the hospital." Jake said and hung up the phone quickly.

"Alright guys, we have to go." Jake said as he and Kevin helped Jason to his feet.

Tommy picked up Kimberly and held her close to him. They teleported from the Command Center and landed in the basement parking of the hospital. Jason could not work and they could not carry him due to his injuries. Trini went and got a wheelchair for him to sit in and they took the elevator up to the emergency room. Upon arrival in the emergency room the nurse attendant took over pushing Jason.

"We need a gurney here?" One of the nurses called out.

An orderly brought a gurney for Tommy to lay Kimberly on. The nurse pushed the gurney into one of the rooms. Tommy tried to go with her but the nurse stopped him.

Trini, Tommy, Kevin and Jake had to wait in the waiting room. A nurse came up to them.

"I need the kids' names for their hospital bracelets and our system. Also they appear to be minors, so their parents have to be called." The nurse said.

"They are my brother and sister. Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Anne Hart-Scott, they are both 15 and we have already called our parents and they are on their way." Jake told the nurse as she took the information.

Andy Scott came running into the room, he ran right up to the reception desk. Jake and Kevin noticed him and went up to the desk behind him.

"My name is Andrew Scott and my kids are here!" Andy said.

"They are still being examined. Kimberly is still unconscious, but Jason is awake. I will take you to see him." The nurse said.

Andy turned to Kevin and Jake, "Stay put!" He ordered and then followed the nurse.

The nurse walked Andy over to the doctor that is treating both Kimberly and Jason. "This is Andrew Scott, the kids' father." She introduced and then left.

"How are they doing?" Andy asked.

"Kimberly is currently still unconscious. We are treating her for dehydration at the moment. She also has a fever of 103.3°. Until we get that under control, we can't figure out what else is wrong with her. Jason is awake; his right leg has some swelling that should go down in a few days. However, his right arm is broken. Now if you will excuse me." The doctor told Andy.

Andy stood in shock trying to grasp what happened to his kids. He walked into the room where Jason was. Jason was lying on the bed with his arm in a cast and a brace on his leg. He looked up as he saw his father enter.

"Hey son, how do you feel?" Andy asked.

"I'm okay, just a little sore." Jason replied.

"What happened to you and Kim, Kimberly is dehydrated and running a fever." Andy informed.

"Do they know why she is dehydrated?" Jason asked.

"No, not till they manage to get her hydrated. So what happened?" Andy asked again.

"Kimberly passed out in the park as we were walking home. I ran to catch up with her and the next thing I knew I was on the ground and couldn't get up. Dad, I'm sorry for that incident that happened with Kim that got her pregnant." Jason said fighting back the tears.

Andy couldn't figure out why Jason was apologizing for that stupid incident again. It was done and over with and forgotten.

"Jason, I thought we got past that. I love you and I do trust you. But, I hate it when you guys decide to lie to me. Especially when you take part in that lie, I thought you knew better than that." Andy said.

Jason looked up and didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say, being a Power Ranger means that he has to lie.

"You wouldn't even talk to me last night, or this morning. You completely ignored me, like I wasn't even in the room." Jason said this time letting the tears flow.

Andy sat down on the bed next to Jason and helped him to sit up. Andy then rubbed his son back.

"Jason, you and Kimberly are more afraid to lie to Alicia than you are to lie to me. That is why Alicia interrogated the 2 of you. I'm sorry if that gave you the impression that I didn't care. I do love you. Now get some rest, you look like you could use it." Andy said comforting.

Jason nodded with a yawn. "You will tell me, what is wrong with Kimberly?"

"Yes, now get some rest. Alicia will bring the twins and everyone by later to see you." Andy said.

Jason nodded and then he was asleep from the sedative he had been given that he was fighting off. Andy kissed his forehead and then went to check on Kimberly, before calling his wife and informing here. Andy ran into the doctor again.

"How is Kimberly doing?" Andy asked.

"Kimberly has an appendicitis. That is probably what is causing her fever and even possibly her dehydration." The doctor informed.

"Are you going to operate?" Andy asked.

"We will, but given her current state. I don't think she could survive it. We want to break the fever and get her completely hydrated before putting her under anesthesia. Has she had any other medical problems that we should know about?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, Kimberly had anemic when she was pregnant about 2 years ago. The pregnancy had been rough and she gave birth to twins in her 7th month of the pregnancy. Other than occasional bits of anemia showing up, she hasn't had any other major health crisis." Andy explained.

"We will definitely have to keep an eye out for the anemia. We will take care of her and she will be fine." The doctor said and then left to examine her.

Andy went to the phone at the reception desk to phone Alicia. She picked up the phone right away as she was on pins and needles waiting for word on her kids.

"_How are they?" Alicia asked._

"Kimberly has an appendicitis. She has a fever and is dehydrated; they want to take care of that before they do her surgery. Jason has a broken arm and his leg is swollen, but not broken. Kim will be in the hospital until after her surgery; Jason should be home tomorrow or the day after." Andy explained as he hung up the phone.

All he could think was 'what a day'.


	13. Battle

Jason was sitting in a wheelchair at the reception's desk. His right leg was still in a brace, the swelling has gone down some, but not by much. He has to stay in the wheelchair until all the swelling is gone, but he does get to go home and back to school. Kimberly's fever has gone down and the doctors are prepping her for the surgery.

The Rangers minus Kimberly came to greet Jason and take him home.

"So bro, you ready to go home?" Jake asked.

"I'm past ready; I just wish Kimberly was able to come home too." Jason said.

"Kim will be home before you know it, after she has her appendix out." Kevin told him.

"Yeah I know," Jason admitted.

Andy and Alicia came up with the doctor.

"The release papers are signed; he is all set to go. Just make sure he rests." The doctor told Andy and Alicia.

"Dad, we will take him home." Jake offered.

"Okay, just make sure you guys go straight home and that he goes straight to bed." Andy told the teens as they left.

The guy Rangers and Trini were walking through the park when they ran into Goldar. Meanwhile Andy realized that he forgot to give Jason his pain killers and ran to the park to catch up with the teens. He saw them stopped in the park and went closer to them. Andy then saw a Gold Monster in the park so close to the teens. He stayed hidden behind the trees, he didn't want to make matters worse and risk that Gold Monster hurting the kids.

"What do you want Goldar?" Jason asked not in the mood to deal with him.

"I want what I always want, the destruction of you and the rest of the Ranger Team." Goldar said.

"Yeah, but that is not going to happen; you have done enough, you already broke my arm and injured my leg." Jason replied.

"So are you saying that you don't want to fight me Ranger?" Goldar commented.

"Back Off, Goldar! He is no shape to get into a battle!" Jake yelled.

"Well isn't that a shame, that will make this so much easier." Goldar said with a smug smile. "Putties attack!"

The putties showed up as well as a monster.

"Jason you have to get out of here. Teleport to the Command Center!" Jake ordered.

"No! I'm not going to leave you her to fight them. We are already 1 Ranger short with Kim in the hospital." Jason argued.

"You can't even walk, how are you supposed to fight?" Tommy asked.

"_IF JASON IS MORPHED, THE POWERS SHOULD PROTECT HIM AND HIS INJURIES DURING THE BATTLE." Zordon's voice came through the communicator._

"See, even Zordon agrees. I will be fine. Let's Do It! It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.

Andy watched as the kids morphed in front of him. He couldn't believe his sons were Power Rangers. Jason is hurt and he is watching him fight Goldar as the Red Ranger.

"We need the Power Blaster!" Kevin called.

"Yeah, but we can't, not without Kim." Jake told them.

"I'm the leader, maybe I can get it sent to us." Jason told them and then pushed a button on his communicator. "Zordon, is there any way we can get Kim's Power Bow, so that we can form the Power Blaster?"

"YES JASON, CALL ON IT AND IT WILLCOME TO YOU." Zordon replied.

"Alright I need the Power Bow!" Jason called and held out his hand as the Power Bow appeared in his hands.

"Alright Guys, let's bring it together." Jason called.

The Rangers assembled the Power Blaster with Jason taking two turns, first throwing the Power Bow to the axe as Kimberly has always done ad his turn placing the sword on top. The Monster was gone in an instant. Jason turned the Power Blaster on Goldar and he took the cowards' way out, he split.

"Glad that is over with." Jason commented as the adrenaline from the battle was catching up with him.

"Jase are you sure okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank goodness for the Power though. Even though we were engaged in an intense battle with Goldar, I didn't notice the pain I have had in my arm and leg since my last encounter with Goldar." Jason said not wanting to demorph.

He knew that the moment he powers down, all the pain will be back and he won't be able to stand, much less walk due to the swelling in his leg.

"I don't know why Rita and Goldar seemed to be obsessed with you and Kimberly. Of all the Rangers that seem to get into the most trouble, it always you too. I mean look what happened when she messed with our past. Everything happened to either you or Kimberly. It only happened to Kevin and I, by being the associated with you two." Jake commented shaking his head.

"I kind of figured out the part to answer the question as to 'why me' all the time." Jason suggested.

"Oh yeah, and why is that?" Trini asked.

"Simple, I'm the leader. A team is only as strong as the leader. It is an old wise tale, but it is true. A leader keeps the team in line and looks out for the team as a whole. Kind of like being the team's big brother. I know Jake that you are the oldest on the team; but you are not a leader, you don't possess the leadership quality. You are a follower like the rest of the team. You guys do anything I say; even the times that I'm not sure I know what I am doing. Without me, you guys would run around in circles, trying to figure out what works and what doesn't." Jason explained.

"I suppose that makes sense, we would be lost and we do depend on you to keep us on our toes and the next step in the battle. Like today, we knew we needed the Power Bow, but we would not have thought to ask for it. So that explains you, but not Kim." Kevin commented.

"Kimberly is everything Rita is not. She is beautiful and although she may be small, she has a heart of gold as big as the team itself. She is definitely the most caring member on the team." Tommy jumped in to defend as into why Rita hates Kimberly.

Andy who is still hid behind the bushes in shock, just trying to figure out what his next move is going to be. He decides to go and confront the teens on what he saw.

"I don't believe it, you guys are the Power Rangers!" Andy said with excitement in his voice at the teens, who were still morphed.

* * *

AN: I know that in the show Jason probably would not have been able to call on Kim's Power Bow. But here he could because he was the leader.


	14. Truth is Out

"I don't believe it, you guys are the Power Rangers!" Andy said with excitement in his voice at the teens, who were still morphed.

The Rangers all looked at each other hoping that he doesn't really know who they are. They didn't say anything.

"_Jason_ are you okay?" Andy asked the Red Ranger.

The Rangers all exchanged glances with each other again, hoping that this isn't really happening and that they are imagining everything.

"Jason, how could you fight with your injuries and what did you mean when you told that Gold Goon that he caused him. Didn't you tell me that he tripped. Jasper Jacob" Andy said looking at the Black Ranger.

The Black Ranger didn't say anything, they were exposed and they knew it. But they didn't know if they should pretend as if they didn't know what was going on. All the Rangers looked a Jason, he was the leader. It is his decision if they admit to it or not.

"Rangers Power Down!" Jason ordered powering down first and then followed by the rest of the team who was there. Jason nearly fell after powering down. Since he was no longer morphed his injuries were back and he couldn't stand. Alpha sent Jason's wheelchair back to him that he had removed from the park when Jason morphed. Kevin and Jake helped him back into the chair. Everyone was avoiding looking Andy directly in the eyes.

"So Jason, how did you really get hurt? Why didn't you tell me you were the Power Rangers?" Andy asked.

"Because we were sworn to secrecy and as for the other part you really don't want to know. We never been hurt before." Jason answered.

"You are hurt now, and it wasn't from tripping."

"Dad, Goldar attacked Jason the other day in the park. Kimberly did pass out and Jason was running to help her when he got into a one-on-one with Goldar and was thrown into a tree. We were all busy fighting the putties in the park." Jake explained.

"So did the putties show up before or after Kimberly passed out?"

"Before, she was fighting the putties when she did pass out." Jason told him.

"How did you find out?" Jake asked.

"After you left, I realized that i didn't give you Jason's medication, so I ran to catch up with you guys and saw Goldar with you guys. I stayed hidden not wanting to risk him hurting you guys. I saw you morph." Andy explained and then went to ask "Jake you said Rita messed with your past, or more like Jason and Kimberly's past, how did she do that."

Jake faked a smile, how were they going to explain what they saw on the viewing globe to someone who possibly couldn't understand.

"Jase, a little help here." Jake begged his brother.

"She went back in time and made changes to our past, that we are just now begging to deal with." Jason explained keeping the true answer as vague as possible.

"What type of changes Jason?"

"Trust us, you don't want to know. We saw the changes, we didn't experience them. So it is that much harder on us to accept."

"We have to act as if we did, but we are still getting use to the idea of our parent's death." Kevin blurted out before could take it back.

"Rita caused the accident?" Andy asked.

Jason took a deep breath. "We were fighting the putties, when we were called to the Command Center, our base operation. There our mentor explained that Rita has gone back in time to change our past. By changing the past; our present will also change to accommodate for the changes that were made at that time. We could do nothing to stop it and only watch it happen. It started the day that Kim and the others came over. We watched as Goldar put something in our drinks and the incident started. We couldn't believe what we were seeing. Hanging on to the idea that never happened. Only as of now it had and now is a part of our past. We did see the accident, Kimberly finding out she is pregnant, the adoption, the moving and the birth of the twins. We witnessed it all, but we never experienced it. Now all of a sudden, Kimberly and I had 2 year old twins that we didn't have when the day began. We are parents and we don't know how to be one. We have no memory between what we saw the day they were born and the day we were home late to a house that we didn't even know we loved in or how to find it."

Andy was shocked by all Jason had admitted to. "We will deal with this and help you all to adjust. Your mother and I will help out with the twins and show you how to be the parents they need you to be. From here on out we will take it one day at a time, to help you all get used to actually living the way we are. Kevin you and Kimberly will get used to being with us. We will help you to do so. Now what do you say that we go home, so you can get some rest."

* * *

AN: I think I am going to end it here. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I might add later or a sequel. We will see.


End file.
